Love, family, and cat people?
by moonshifter13
Summary: well this is my first story so I hope you like it. This is a O/c x Paul story so just heads up. DISCONTINUED yo! I just remembered my password for this one. my new ID is Sulkysmileyface. Just so ya'll know I probably will redo everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the original story Stephanie Meyers does****.**

Chapter I

"I got you now poppet; you can't get away from me now-is too late for that." He grinned_. Like hell I can't!_ I thought _just a good kick in the crotch will get you down. _"Oh, no little poppet you can't!" He cackled "Your to weak to do any thin' about what I'm gonna do t' you!" He slurred. I think I might have said that first part out loud…anyways. He stank of alcohol, drugs and anything else his kind did.

He growled as I kicked his shin and tightened his hold on me. "You do know they sell mints at the gas station around the corner-just let me go and I can go get one for you!" I said hopefully. "No!" He snapped, "You and me are gonna have fun tonight" he tried to purr. He just sounded like a dying cat. "Shetup, ya bloody bint!" Guess I said that out loud as well. Since I'm gonna die anyways I might as well go out with a bang. I sighed. "So you're British now? I thought you were just stupid… Well I guess geniuses can be wrong… You know it would be a shame to kill a person with a mind like mine. All that potential lost and never to be gained back… tsk tsk I thought you had more brains than that but apparently you have none at all…" I stated.

"Watcha insinuatin'? That Imma stupid ass? Well Imma prove you wrong you bloody bitch." He growled. He tightened his hold until it was bruising my arms. "I said nothing about you being a stupid ass; you said that yourself. I just said you have no brain to use in situations like the one that you are now in!" I said smiling tightly.

"Wah? OH!" He yelped.

"That is the situation you are now in. Beneath my feet after I kneed you in the crotch." I said smirking. I kicked him again to make sure he didn't get up and walked out of the alley he had me caged in. It was right next to the little red gas station that was nearly abandoned after a little kid that ran in stole all the cash out the cash register. To both sides and behind that were the woods of the east. Little Williamston was surrounded by thick forests that are sectioned into different areas. The area that I was in was currently being used as a junky haven. I don't even remember why I was even there but it was something about my brother leaving his bag here. Why his bag was here I've no idea but I wouldn't be surprised if he was a junky though. He always was a butt licking crotch sniffing dog biting ass. ANYWAYS….

I walked down the road beside the east forest when I got the feeling that I was being followed. I sped my pace to a near jog and started heading home to the south side. As I was going on my way something suddenly pulled me into the forest and stuck something in my arm. My first thought was that someone stuck me with a druggy needle but then a voice said "That'll be enough! Leave her alone Henry! Just because you can't have me doesn't mean you can just try to make another failure of a mate!" It yelled. It sounded distinctly female. Did she just say 'another failure of a mate' or was it just me? "Leave Isabella, you are not wanted here is she girl?" 'Henry' asked "Yes she is welcome you can let go of me now before I kick your ass. Please." I slurred. 'Isabella' laughed and said "I told you that she would not be a success. She is to free. Like I was." Henry growled and threw me to the ground in front of her feet. "Ouch!" I yelped. The needle that he stuck in me shattered and was yanked out by an angry Isabella and thrown at the man who pulled me into the forest. "Go you pathetic ass of a man and leave us both alone!" She yelled. "I will get you." He growled "Both of you." He turned and ran into the darkness after giving us his threatening message. As he ran off my vision started to get fuzzy. I started to stand but Isabella gently pushed me down and murmured to me to just let the change happen. "Wah change? I don feel no diff-"Darkness swallowed me as soon as I tried to finish speaking. The last thing I heard was her saying something. I strained my ears and only heard a few words. There were only five but it gave me enough consolation to at least know her name. Those words were: "My name is Isabella Swan."

**Okay, so this ****is my first one so please tell me what ya'll think of it yeah? I really hope that this is up to standards with most of you but to me it's consolation that there are worse writers than me out there. So just click that little green button and you will get a longer chapter and if it's bad, a better written story. If you DO end up reviewing please hold back on cursing-I'm personally fine with it but it's rude to cuss someone out who is trying to do something for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the original story Stephanie Meyers does.**

Chapter II

TWO DAYS LATER

"Ugh, Wah happened; I feel like I've been hit by a bus…" I moaned.

A chuckle brought me out of my stupor. As I snapped out of it I suddenly remembered what happened with the dark man and 'Isabella Swan'.

"You know if you continue to stare out into space you'll be perceived as a crazy person." She said amusedly. "Well if I knew what actually happened I wouldn't have to think and try to figure out what happened." I said pointedly.

"Yes," she sighed "Yes I'll tell you everything. Well that was Henry Watson-fellow freak to the nation of fire handlers and the 'cat people'. You are now a 'freak'," She said rolling her eyes. "Any ways as I have wolf ears, tail, eyes, senses, claws, and abnormally sharp pointy teeth I classify as a 'abnormal specimen'." She smiled showing off her teeth. "You are now one of us. There are many types of cats. What type of cat you are depends on four things: Personality, spirit, how you think, and your soul." She explained. "Well that explains…absolutely nothing; please continue." I quipped. She glowered at me. "If you didn't interrupt then I would. Be patient." She growled. "Anyways," she ground out, daring me to interrupt. I just smiled innocently. "_Anyways, _You would be classified as a big cat. I'll explain later okay?" She sighed as I opened my mouth. I nodded. "You maybe a panther or something. I myself am an unusual thing in our world. I was born part wolf instead of cat. Don't ask me why- even our top scientists can't explain-they say it may have something to do with my mate." She said. "We are a small breed. You must have had at least a little cat blood in you for you to be found and hunted down like you were. Every one has more than one job. I my self am a protector and a bounty hunter-at least till I find a mate and bear cubs for him." She explained.

"Why do you use phrases like find a mate and bear cubs?" I asked. "Is it because you have part wolf in you that makes you think like that? Like instincts?" I frowned.

She smiled "Yeah, You will come into yours as well-fairly soon actually. At least in a week at most. I am a protector because I have even higher senses than a regular felicius **(Pronounced Fel-ee-C-us)** –That is the name of our kind- and because I'm just awesome like that." She joked. "Okay, so you just have the physical attributes right now but you should get everything else in a couple days." She said.

"A fire handler is not born of a felicius line but of an elemental one. An elemental is _very_ rare. I mean like _one_ tiny bead in _one billion_ tiny beads rare." She stressed.

"Wow," I said "Is fire the only one or is there more types of elementals?" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed. "Let's talk in a little bit okay? We have to move. I haven't moved you at all in the span that you've been changing. We have to go before the search party's come. They'll be calling your name and be using dogs most likely." She slapped her forehead. "I forgot to ask," she sighed "What's your name?"

My eyes widened. "Uh it's a really weird name. You'll laugh at it." I complained.

She laughed, "No I won't." she said, "I promise!" She swore when I looked doubtfully at her. "Well as long as you promise." I deadpanned. "It's…"I sighed "…." I mumbled.

"What was that," she asked "I couldn't hear you." She smirked. "Yes you did with all your extra senses!" I accused. "No honestly I didn't," She whined "you're just really quiet!" As I looked at her she looked tearfully back at me. I broke and gave in. "Fine," I sighed. "It's Artemis Lilaycia Lucian" I whispered turning my head. I heard her snort and whipped my head around to glare. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" I exclaimed "you promised!"

"I'm not laughing!" She defended. "I'm just jealous- That is an awesome name! How many people do you know that have awesome unique names like yours?" She asked "None that's how many!" She said answering her own question "Now, since we now officially know each others names we can get a move on." She said standing up. I tried to get up as well but I lost my balance and landed on my newly noticed tail. I growled and looked up shocked. "I just growled." I said stupidly.

"Really?" she asked "I thought you purred!" she exclaimed dramatically throwing a hand over her eyes. "Shut up." I mumbled standing up again. I started wavering and she grabbed my outstretched arms. "Here," She said "do these things and you shall not fail." She said in a weird voice. She leaned slightly forward and I got a good look at her tail. It was a bout a foot and a half long and a pretty russet color. "If you're done staring you can follow my instructions now." She said blandly. "Oh. Yeah." I blushed. I looked up shocked. "What?" she asked. "I blushed." I said, "I haven't blushed since I was, like, eight. I'm seventeen now so that's what-nine years?" I asked. "Even then it wasn't that much, ya know? Just a little bit you couldn't see past my natural tan." I added. As she started to say some thing we heard dogs barking. She looked at me "Time to go." She rushed.

"Let's go then shall we?" I pushed. "Why aren't you struggling not to go with me? I don't think you reaction is very emotional." She stated surprised.

"Let's just _go_ alright? I'll explain it later Okay? Now let's _move_." I hedged. "Fine," she said "but, you're explaining later." She gave me a demanding look. "Fine, now let's go!" I yelled.

"Over here!" a voice called "I heard some thing over here!"

That sounded way to close for comfort. Isabella grabbed me and took off. "Hey!" I yelped. "I can run on my own you know!" I glared. "No you can't be unusually strong and fast that comes _later_." She snapped. "Now _shut up_!"

As she was running she took a sharp turn and my head banged against a tree. "Ow." I moaned "I'm out for the count." I managed to say before I started to pass out. I heard her grumble "Just great; dead weight to carry around to Uncle Charlie's place. Just fantastic." Before I was totally out.

**Good-bad? Let me know please I would really appreciate the reviews-The criticism really helps please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the originally story Stephanie Meyers does.**

Chapter III

As I laid there I was pondering my current situation.

Here I was lying down on some sort of soft bed type thing about as big as a twin mattress and as comfy as a cloud. Listening to Clair de Lune and smelling the most wonderful scent to man kind. I was just nearly raped and then dragged into a forest by some guy named Henry Watson who was apparently a 'felicius' some sort of cat human hybrid. I learned that in some part of my family tree a felicius was part of my blood relatives. I learned that I was one as well through hereditary reasons and am now in some strange place that I have no idea where it is and am following the lead of some girl who's name is apparently Isabella Swan. What I remember from the time that I wasn't knocked out being carried by Isabella was that we are probably some where in the state of Washington. When I analyzed my emotions all I noted were relief, sadness, pride, and happiness. What a strange mix of emotions I thought; the most I've had since I was thirteen. The relief was that I'm away from my drunken, cheating, lying, scoundrel of a mother, Susanna, and my abusive brother, Justin, that thought it was fun to hit and beat me when I was 'stupid' for asking legitimate questions. I felt sadness that I left my two friends and father and sister. I felt pride that I was strong enough to leave to save my family and friends. Pride that I am part of a small nation of strangers to the normal population of seven billion people. And finally happiness that I was free from all the pain and all the fear that I felt for my best friends, Sam the oddest but most awesome person that you would ever meet and Blaise the eccentric bold charismatic and most wonderful guy you'd ever meet. They knew about all my life and I theirs and they tried to help but my brother and his friends just beat them back away. I felt fear for my sister, Eliza, that Justin might get to her to find me. I only loved four people in my life. They are the best family that can be found on the face of the earth. I think that I'll call them to tell them not to worry. These emotions were the only ones I remember having since I was thirteen. Even then all I felt was pain humiliation anger and sadness. This was a huge shock for me. It will take some getting used to; feeling all these emotions.

All of a sudden I noticed that the music wasn't playing and that Isabella wasn't in the room. Her scent covered some of the sheets that I was laying on and-wait, her scent?

I sat up and looked around. I saw that there were yellow hangings in front of a window and a blue and white dresser/vanity across from the bed I was on. To my right the door was there and to the left of that there was a desk, chair, and lamp. To the left of the dresser there were shuttered double doors that I assume is a closet. To my immediate left about two feet above the bed that was right next to the wall was a window. There were little nick knacks like toy horses, figurine wolves, and little candles. There was about an eight and a half foot gap In the middle of her room. A night stand stood to the side of her bed out of the way that held a small pile of books and a glass of water with two Advil next to them.

Then I noticed the pounding in my head and groaned.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" I grumbled. "Oh, yeah I got hit by a tree. That's just wonderful." I said sarcastically. When I started to run a hand through my hair, a habit I got from Blaise, I felt something soft where my ears should have been. I shot from the bed and ran to the dresser mirror. In my reflection my soft brown eyes are now a glittering yellow with a slit in them, like cats' eyes. My once dark brown hair was now a dark midnight black that went to the small of my back. My already high cheek bones got higher and my chin was also sharper. I pulled my hair back, and noticed that it was way softer than it usually was, to see my ears more clearly. They were a midnight black color that shined dark purple and blue in the light. As I gasped I noticed that my teeth elongated and sharpened to small points. My yellow eyes widened and a chuckle came from the door. I spun around and my tail hit the dresser throwing me off balance and pitching me forward to the floor. "Yow!" I yelped.

The chuckling went into full blown laughter.

I looked up and saw Isabella standing there bent over double clutching her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

"It's not funny." I grouched picking my self up and dusting my pants and shirt off. "You would be hurt too if you hit your tail on something." I mumbled a smile tugging at my lips. This just sent her into another fit of laughter.

"Of course it's funny!" she gasped "You just yowled like a cat!" She enthused.

"Well I am part cat," I exclaimed "and I already have some attributes to that cause as well! Before I could smell your scent all over the bed like you slept in it, which you probably did, it is your bed after all, and I heard a glass being set down downstairs!" I claimed.

"If you heard and smelled all that then why didn't you know that I was in the doorway?" She smirked straightening up.

"I was preoccupied," I defended "I was looking at the new me to see what change occurred and what my new features looked like! It's not my fault I was curious and absorbed in my new appendages and features."

"Sure, sure." She said. "Come on let's meet my uncle Charlie. He's eager to meet you." She walked out the door and I followed. She turned around and gave me a tour. "We are at the end of the hall," she said "the door to the left is the bathroom," she explained walking down the hall and pointed to it. "And the next door," she said pointing to the one next to the stairs across the hall in the middle of the space between her room and the bathroom. When she motioned me to the stairs I hesitated. Was it alright if I stayed here? Maybe I wasn't welcome. "Are you sure that I can stay here?" I asked "your uncle may not need another mouth to feed or some one else to room here for a while." I said fidgeting.

"Of course you're welcome here!" She said surprised "But we may need to get you some new clothes." She said tapping her chin. "Come on," she finally said "I've got some clothes you can borrow." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into her small room. As she went to the closet I went to sit on the bed. "Oh no you don't," she said "you are going to be my model to see what looks good on you; the leafy and dirty look don't really suit you!" she giggled.

Oh boy I thought; I'm doomed.

**Okay people tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome! Any kind! **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the original story Stephanie Meyers does.

**Chapter IV**

"I am _not _wearing that!"

"Yes you are!" she said seriously. "Or I'll dress you myself!" she exclaimed throwing the clothes at me.

Okay let me catch you up to speed. After she started giggling like a lunatic she took some clothes and started dressing me up like a Barbie. The clothes she decided on are a red and black corset styled long sleeved lacy shirt that showed a hint of cleavage, some black jeans that hugged my entire form but flared at the bottom and red converse with black laces. She, of course, wanted to do make up and hair as well. This is were we are now.

"NO!" I said stubbornly "I am not going to go out there dressed like_ that!_" I exclaimed. "Why not?" she asked "It's cute and eye catching! Why do you not want to catch a guy's eye? Is it because you like girls?" She asked "It'll probably catch their eye too!" she added.

"_I'm not a lesbian!_" I yelled "_no guy wants me! That's why I don't like to dress up! It never does any good!_" I finished panting. She looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed "You have an awesome body! You're smokin'!" she added joking. "Am I really?" I asked "You're not saying that to make me feel better are you?" I asked shyly.

"No! Really, I mean it!" she said. "Here," she threw the clothes at me "Go change. Then you'll see." She said confidently.

"Okay," I sighed "If it'll make you happy."

As I went to change in the bathroom I heard people talking downstairs. Hmm, I thought, there must be visitors. As I was changing with my back to the door I heard the door open. I spun around with my shirt off and screamed. I screamed "Get out! Out!" covering my bra covered chest with the lacy shirt. The guy that walked in on me was standing there with his mouth open. I threw the soap bar at him and hit him in the chest. "Out!" I yelled. "Isabella!" I yelled again.

"What?" I heard her ask.

Then I heard a lot of foot steps on the stairs. Six other guys and one girl showed.

"What the hell?" I heard one murmur. "Look at her ears and her tail." Said another. "Isabella!" I screamed louder.

"What?" she said laughing coming out of her room. "You see that the clothes actually look goo-"she froze.

"Get them away!" I yelled "They won't move!"

"Who the hell are you?" the biggest one asked "What are you?" said the second biggest one in a soft tone. "You don't have to be afraid," he continued. "We won't hurt you." He said stepping forward. His eyes connected to mine. I gasped. "Rou dacha-ya eh concetah ah esa eh uhn. **(Translation: Our souls are connected and they are one)** I said in a daze before I fainted.


End file.
